The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to embedding private comments in public messages. In particular, it relates to customizing public messages by including private comments that are directed to specific recipients. The private comments are included in the context of the public messages sent to their intended recipients but excluded from the public message when it is sent to other recipients. The private comments can be viewable only to their intended recipients and in the context of the public response. The public response as seen by recipients not intended to receive private comments does not include the private comments. This enables a sender of a private comment to efficiently communicate selected information to specific recipients without burdening all recipients with information which may not be relevant for them. Furthermore, it preserves the overall context of the original message.
Traditional email services and online social environments display messages, posts and responses to all their addressees and subscribers. In this sense, a user's responses are public in that they are seen in total by all recipients. However, a user may wish to send a general response to all of the original recipients but include comments directed only to specific recipients.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that allow a user to embed private comments into public responses. Improved communication and user experience may result.